1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools and associated equipment for use in auto body repair and industry, and more specifically to an improved quick-release apparatus for use with slide hammers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding hammers are commonly used in the auto body repair and other like industries to exert a controlled and localized impact to sheet metal, in order to remove dents and straighten or otherwise form the metal surface. Typically, one of various-sized hooks or other working tool is attached to the end of the slide hammer shaft by threading the hook or tool onto the shaft, then the hook or tool is engaged to the metal surface being repaired, and the slide hammer is manually actuated by the mechanic to progressively remove the dent or work the surface.
It is often necessary to change the hook or tool being used and replace it with another hook or tool of a different size or shape. However, because of the threaded nature of the attachment of the hook or tool and the shaft, changing of the hook or tool can be time-consuming and laborious. As a result, many mechanics forgo changing the hook or tool even when the job calls for such a change, resulting in a substandard work product.
The slide hammer quick attachment apparatus of this invention provides an improved quick-release apparatus for use with slide hammers and the like. The inventive apparatus includes a shaft adapter portion which is threaded onto the slide hammer shaft, and at least one tool adapter portion which is threaded onto the hook or tool to be used. The shaft adapter portion and tool adapter portion can then be mechanically engaged to each other and disengaged from each other by pulling down on the locking collar on the shaft adapter portion and turning the tool adapter portion (e.g., ninety degrees), then sliding the tool adapter off the shaft adapter. The same or a different tool (connected to its own tool adapter portion) can then be installed on the slide hammer by aligning the shaft adapter lugs with the slots on the tool adapter and pushing the tool adapter on, then turning the tool adapter (again, e.g., ninety degrees) until the positioning lugs on the locking collar engage.
The inventive attachment system thus enables quick on and quick off changes of slide hammer attachments for auto body repair and other industrial uses. The inventive apparatus saves the user both time and money, and reduces mechanic fatigue. Furthermore, the mechanic is much more likely to use the correct attachment for the slide hammer if it is not such a burden to change them.